Anna/Gallery
Images of Anna. Promotional material Disney-Anna-2013-princess-frozen.jpg tumblr_muo5whEqHC1s0h0fgo2_1280.jpg Disney_anna_cutout_2013.jpg 968991 683090338384622 392939538 n.jpg Disneytwenty-three 5.3-Fall2013.Cover-sm-copyright.jpg Tumblr mp0fw58MHh1r94mgyo1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr mn8douCBla1ry7whco1 1280.jpg anna.jpg tumblr_mtb1wmpztm1ry7whco1_r1_500.png Elsa and Anna.jpg Anna & Elsa 2.png annaelsa.png 1385141 576034962432852 1604594586 n.jpg Sisters-anna-and-elsa.jpg frozen_anna_olaf.jpg Gdserfgred332234.jpg Disneyfrozen_phonebackground2.jpg Disneyfrozen_phonebackground3.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground210.jpg Aesdrgfddcgg21245543sfds.jpg Sfhfsdr2432233.jpg Frozen ver8 xlg.jpg?9d7bd4.jpg Winter Dreams.jpg Anna dlrp.png Tumblr mvm552siGw1qg2i2lo1 1280.png anna.jpg Tumblr mvewhp466i1sk82a4o1 1280.jpg Anna_Wallpaper.jpg Animation 1454970_748998441793811_1156922781_n.jpg|5-year old Anna before she had her white streak LITTLE-ANNA-disney-princess-35722073-309-646.jpg|Young Anna 588425457880864.jpg|Anna walking down a hallway alone Fullscreen capture 11182013 120620 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna sleeping Fullscreen capture 11182013 120641 PM.bmp.jpg|"I'm awake!" 2013-11-09 06.57.20 am.png|Anna sliding down the rails 46634566.jpg|Anna "For the First Time in Forever" anna jumping.PNG|Anna in "For the First Time in Forever!" 2013-11-22_11.27.31_am.png 2013-11-22_11.22.34_am.png|"Nothing's in my way!" 2013-11-22_11.35.08_am.png 2013-11-22_11.26.54_am.png Fullscreen capture 11182013 22420 PM.bmp.jpg|"Hey!" Fullscreen capture 11182013 22423 PM.bmp.jpg|"Hey." Fullscreen capture 11182013 22432 PM.bmp.jpg|"I'm great, actually." Hans_with_his_horse_helping_Anna.jpg Anna_Princess_of_Arendelle.jpg 1371490285001-Anna-Hans-1306171333 4 3 rx513 c680x510.jpg F369852147.jpg 99764348.jpg Anna_meeting_Hans.jpg|Anna first meets Hans tumblr_mu237r88cG1szqcbeo2_1280.jpg Fullscreen capture 10292013 72132 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 93922 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 93928 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 93917 AM.bmp.jpg|Anna and Elsa laughing. 456333356.jpg 5542267.jpg tumblr_mwkh5xXzjR1rczby5o10_1280.jpg tumblr_mwkh5xXzjR1rczby5o2_1280.jpg tumblr_mwkh95VMbS1rczby5o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mwkh5xXzjR1rczby5o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mwkh95VMbS1rczby5o4_1280.jpg tumblr_mwenit6qoe1rczby5o2_1280.png tumblr_mwkh5xXzjR1rczby5o5_1280.jpg tumblr_mwkh5xXzjR1rczby5o3_1280.jpg tumblr_mwkh5xXzjR1rczby5o4_1280.jpg tumblr_mwkh5xXzjR1rczby5o6_1280.jpg tumblr_mwkh5xXzjR1rczby5o7_1280.jpg tumblr_mwkh5xXzjR1rczby5o8_1280.jpg|Anna and Hans' shadows tumblr_mwkh95VMbS1rczby5o2_1280.jpg tumblr_mwkh95VMbS1rczby5o3_1280.jpg tumblr_mwkh5xXzjR1rczby5o9_1280.jpg tumblr_mwkh95VMbS1rczby5o5_1280.jpg tumblr_mwkh95VMbS1rczby5o6_1280.jpg tumblr_mwkh95VMbS1rczby5o7_1280.jpg|Anna and Hans' hands tumblr_mwkh95VMbS1rczby5o8_1280.jpg 3461356.jpg|"What?" Anna removing Elsa's glove.JPG Give me my glove.JPG|"Elsa: Give me my glove!" tumblr_mvb6x0GsYF1rczby5o2_1280.png|"Elsa please..." tumblr_mvb6x0GsYF1rczby5o3_1280.png|"...Please..." tumblr_mvb6x0GsYF1rczby5o4_1280.png|"...I can't..." tumblr_mvb6x0GsYF1rczby5o5_1280.png|"...Live like this..." tumblr_mvb6x0GsYF1rczby5o8_1280.png|"...Anymore." 4663234.jpg|Elsa: "Then leave." Fullscreen capture 10292013 72811 PM.bmp.jpg|"No, why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!" Fullscreen capture 10282013 71432 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa: "I said enough!" 553237.jpg|"Elsa." 442344.jpg Anna_disneyupcoming_winter.jpg 23455544.jpg|"Elsa!" 53246655.jpg 55432344.jpg 46765455.jpg|"Hans: So you're not scared?" 2245533.jpg|"She's my sister, she would never hurt me." tumblr_mw9nywQXyj1rczby5o4_1280.jpg 2013-11-09 06.55.39 am.png tumblr_mwapsmNZp91szqcbeo1_1280.jpg|"Snow, there has to be snow" tumblr_mwapsmNZp91szqcbeo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mwapsmNZp91szqcbeo3_1280.jpg tumblr_mwapsmNZp91szqcbeo4_1280.jpg|"Fire!" Fullscreen capture 1112013 55720 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna out to find Elsa Fullscreen capture 1112013 55723 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna slipped and fell in a stream! F147896325.jpg|Getting cold feet F258463719.jpg|Made it to Oaken's lodge 2013-11-09 07.11.38 am.png Hr Frozen 11.jpg tumblr_mw9ovs24nq1szqcbeo3_1280.png 49272598262.jpg|"What a rough business to in right now" 15-0_010-00_0037.jpg|"I know how to stop this winter" Anna,_Kristoff_and_Sven.jpg 9865425.jpg|"I like fast!" 1147034_10152278967204832_1135392078_o.jpg|From the Official Yahoo Movies Facebook Frozen-disney-princess-35835565-640-266.jpg 44234566.jpg 88644598643.jpg F456321987.jpg|"I don't want it!" 1273635373).jpg 2013-11-09 07.08.48 am.png tumblr_mvea7pKq971scq375o8_1280.png 72726363(.jpg 828373636.jpg Tumblr mrpich9Hk01qg2i2lo1 1280.jpg 61615252.jpg 266237273736.jpg annakristoffsvenolafinsummer.png tumblr_mw3j764B4F1sapmszo10_1280.png|Olaf: "And you guys will be there too" 2013-11-09 07.09.47 am.png|Kristoff: "I'm gonna tell him" 2013-11-09 07.10.00 am.png|"Don't you dare!" Bvcgbv.jpg|"That's no blizzard, that's my sister!" 34642236.jpg 35752334.jpg tumblr_mvea7pKq971scq375o9_1280.png annaclimb.png annaclimbing.png tumblr_mvea7pKq971scq375o6_1280.png|"Catch!" 2013-11-09 06.57.41 am.png 2013-11-09 06.58.03 am.png 2013-11-09 07.36.44 am.png 4325753334.jpg|Olaf: "Do you think she knows how to knock?" tumblr_mw9nywQXyj1rczby5o3_1280.jpg tumblr_mu3tgn0D191qdubwvo3_1280.jpg.jpg 1371490285000-Anna-Elsa-1306171333 4 3 rx513 c680x510.jpg 2013-11-09 06.56.26 am.png 44225677.jpg|"I'm not leaving without you, Elsa!" 8862525253.jpg|"It is not nice to throw snow people!" Ggfdcv.jpg tumblr_mwegboE4vm1sq4apwo1_1280.png tumblr_mwenit6qoe1rczby5o4_1280.png tumblr_mwegboE4vm1sq4apwo2_1280.png ,nfccdd.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 105646 AM.bmp.jpg annalooking.png Fullscreen capture 1112013 105650 AM.bmp.jpg tumblr_mu237r88cG1szqcbeo5_1280.jpg 2013-11-09 07.18.42 am.png 17263553.jpg 875434678.jpg 4565434.jpg|Kristoff: "Your hair it's turning white!" 3665444.jpg|"Does it look bad?" 43223455.jpg 357523.jpg 572367.jpg Frozen-Screencaps-frozen-36035920-1279-531.png kristofftrolls.png 2013-11-09 07.10.47 am.png 2365479975.jpg tumblr_mx44r7ng601qb89lwo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx44r7ng601qb89lwo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx44r7ng601qb89lwo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx44r7ng601qb89lwo4_r1_250.gif 87345655.jpg Hansevil.jpg|Anna discovering Hans's true intentions 3_(2).jpg 99726236.jpg|"Olaf, you're melting!" 2013-11-09 09.11.28 pm.png|Anna and Olaf trapped 257643467.jpg 56436777.jpg|Anna's hands are slightly freezing Anna_or_Elsa.jpg 2_(2).jpg|Anna interfering with Hans a moment before freezing to death. 2 (4).jpg 2 (5).jpg|Anna's frozen face. 2 (6).jpg Annafrozenelsaolafkristoff.jpg 2 (7).jpg 2 (8).jpg Elsa-and-Anna-1.png Elsa-and-Anna-2.png 2013-11-15 08.49.52 pm.png Fullscreen capture 1112013 95056 AM.bmp.jpg Elsa-and-Anna-3.png 2013-11-29 06.31.37 am.png|Anna confronts Han 2013-11-29 06.31.46 am.png|Hans: "Anna? But she froze your heart." 2013-11-29 06.23.10 am.png|"The only frozen heart around here is yours." 2013-11-29 06.23.34 am.png|Anna punches Hans Fullscreen capture 1112013 95324 AM.bmp.jpg|I love you, Elsa. Frozen-Screencaps-frozen-36035945-1279-533.png Frozen-Screencaps-frozen-36035955-1279-533.png 882918_598587780177570_242163201_o.jpg annakristoffkiss.png|Anna and Kristoff's first kiss Frozen-image-frozen-36162513-613-411.png|Anna learning to ice skate from Elsa Concept art Anna.png|An Early concept art of Anna. Anna INFINITY.jpg Annafrozen.png Frozen-First-Look-Full-Copy.jpg Tumblr mezgoo22Kf1r94mgyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mrhes6lcbA1ryobpeo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mrhezok5XW1ryobpeo6 1280.jpg Tumblr mrhezok5XW1ryobpeo8 1280.jpg Tumblr mtjlydWxgJ1qhya14o5 1280.jpg Tumblr mtjlydWxgJ1qhya14o6 1280.jpg Tumblr mtjsxddffffJAR81sy5xsno1 1280.jpg.jpg Tumblr mtjsxdJAR81sy5xsno2 1280.jpg.jpg Tumblr mtjsxdJAR81sy5xsno1 1280.jpg.jpg Concept Art - Elsa & Anna 1.jpg Concept Art - Anna 3.jpg Concept Art - Anna 4.jpg Annafacial_modelsheet_01.jpg Disneylandparis_2013floatconceptart.jpg|Concept art for the Disney Princess float for Disneyland Paris' Disney Magic on Parade featuring Anna, Elsa, and Olaf Tumblr mtjm5jf6I21qhya14o4 1280.jpg.jpg Tumblr mtjm5jf6I21qhya14o1 1280.jpg.jpg tumblr_muddgg0c0V1sj5h4oo1_1280.jpg Tumblr mw5yqqJB5L1sjpb1yo2 1280.jpg.jpg AnnaStoryboard.png|Storyboard art Infinity_Frozen_Anna_ConceptArt.jpg Video games Anna Disney Infinity.png|Anna in Disney INFINITY. 8e658f9a66cf8447515b951b0daab944.jpg|Anna in Disney INFINITY 1382026_728123747214614_915315612_n.jpg 1150179_728123767214612_311157406_n.jpg|Anna's Bio in Disney INFINITY Anna Disney Infinity (1).jpg|Anna (Frozen)" Climb and Swing Anna in a Frozen Cave Maze (Save the Freezing horse within 5 minutes).jpg|'Anna' in a Frozen Cave Maze (Save a Freezing horse within 5 minutes) tumblr_mwmwy4l52W1sjtando1_1280.jpg|Young Anna in Frozen Free Fall tumblr_mwmz6gxufY1t0oz50o2_1280.jpg|Adult Anna in Frozen Free Fall Disney Infinity anna.jpg Merchandise 6070040900916.jpg|Disney Store Anna doll Anna from Frozen Toddler Doll.jpg|Disney Store's Anna toddler doll Limited Edition Anna doll.jpg|1st Limited Edition Anna doll Limited Edition Anna doll (Inside the Packaging box).jpg|Limited Edition Anna doll (Inside a Gorgeous packaging box) 1262000441733.jpg|Disney Store Anna plush 995476 568506579852357 1831671086 n.jpg Tumblr mrujjqzYQ41rdvdi2o1 500.jpg 6434044133064?$yetidetail$.jpg 6386002411258?$yetidetail$.jpg 6373000441262?$yetidetail$.jpg tumblr_mukkaiR8Tq1sl5bbmo1_500.jpg.jpg Limitededition_frozendisney_nov.2013.jpg|Limited Edition Anna and Elsa dolls. Frozen Fashion Dolls.jpg Frozen Slegh set.jpg Frozen Doll Set.jpg Frozen Playset.jpg Anna Magic Doll.jpg Frozen Castle.jpg Anna Doll Frozen.jpg Frozen Anna Doll.jpg Frozen Dolls.jpg Frozen Set.jpg Theme parks FNS180829LARGE.jpg|Anna and Elsa are set to make their Disney parks debut in November of 2013, before their movie is even released to theaters tumblr_mv34b0utCv1r8h9z3o1_1280.jpg|Anna in Disney Parks 3737352255.jpg tumblr_elsaanna.jpg 1376520_583346948368320_526862548_n.jpg|Anna's Signature 1380015_583347148368300_585048731_n.jpg|Anna signing up some doll versions of her in Walt Disney World 1378317_583346875034994_1940816707_n.jpg|Anna and Elsa 1380156_583347228368292_290922075_n.jpg|Anna's Boots tumblr_mv34u5XpuH1rhkzilo1_1280.png|Anna's Initial at the back of her boots tumblr_mv2wiuesoH1qh5rkvo1_1280.png|Anna has Snow on her ears! 1150800_583347291701619_1512647582_n.jpg|Anna tumblr_mv37p20meA1qhya14o2_1280.jpg|Anna signing up for a Frozen fan dlrp anna and elsa float.PNG|Anna and Elsa on the Frozen float in Disneyland Paris Category:Character galleries